Familia With Benefits
by Webfellow
Summary: Bell has always loved his famila, now he's learning to love them in a different way.
1. Repressed Desires

There's no thrill quite like the one from adventuring. Ducking and weaving out of the way of enemy attacks, finding just the right moment to strike, the glorious feeling a clean kill and the joy of walking away with a pack full of loot. It was exhilarating but it was also exhausting. Bell thought so at least as he and Lily meandered through the markets on their way home. The merchants seemed more bothersome that usual, pestering them like flies, trying to get some their hard earned gold. Showing no interest in their wares, they quickly gave up on the two and moved on to the next lot of passing adventurers.

"We did pretty well today, hey, Lily?"

"Yeah," she nodded in return "what are you doing with your share?"

"Probably save it up again, the church could do with some more fixing up."

It was no secret to anyone that the old church Bell and Hestia had taken refuge in was looking a lot nicer as of late. Though what did come as a surprise was that Bell alone was funding its repair. Hestia was thrilled and the young adventurer was all too happy to have something to work towards. Coming back to her smile was just a bonus he could enjoy on the side. Though he had to admit, he felt a pang of pride every time he pushed open the church's heavy doors and saw his home looking as good as it did. Hestia never really cleaned it up, and in all fairness, neither did he. So even after the first lot of renovations, it was looking far better.

"What about you, have any plans for your share?"

She thought for a moment then smiled to herself. "I'm thinking of spending it all at the hot springs when I get the chance. Nothing beats a hot bath, a nice meal and a good sleep."

Bell nodded in agreement. His mind now set on food and hot baths. Until then he was happy with a peaceful sleep next to his Goddess. Perhaps she would like a hot bath as well.

The sun was slipping away behind the horizon as they walked, dusk honeying over the city. Today's adventure had been particularly gruelling and he was eager to meet the day's end. Liliruca too was exhausted, lugging around the mountainous pack while avoiding the odd enemy had tuckered her out to an equal measure. Upon their return, Welf announced he was going home and had left with no more than a fleeting wave. Though he still had it in him to do a bit of teasing before finally heading off. Determined to make use of the short amount of time they had alone, Lilly etched herself closer to the leader of their little band. Unfortunately, his plated armour kept her from being as close as she would have liked. He looked down to see her pouting face and gave her a cool smile. She hid her blushing smile beneath another pout.

He placed his hand on her head and gave her ears a faint brush with his magic fingers that reached all the right places. Despite her constant show of not liking it, she really did. He was surprisingly good at it. A quick wave of pleasure jolted through her, and her face turned red. Her legs quivered and she began to breathe lightly under his touch. Bell didn't hear her, took back his hand and continued on walking leaving the Pallum wanting more.

' _It's rude to tease a lady like that_ ' she thought to herself.

After a few minutes more of walking, the church was in sight. The outside showed clear signs of improvement. The ground around had been swept up, simple blue tinted panes replaced the previously damaged windows, the roofing had been temporarily boarded up and the door locked now more firmly than ever. Not bad a feat considering one adventurer alone paid for it all. Hestia, of course, insisted that her darling Bell-kun spend it on himself, or perhaps use the money to pay for their dates instead. Bell held firm in his decision, though barely, and the funding of the church had been his priory since. It wasn't her first time seeing it, as the church was the usual meeting ground of the Hestia familia, but it always reminded Lily of his dedication to which he loved.

Once he said his goodbyes, Bell made his way to the door and used the near last of his energy to push open the heavy door. As he went to close the door he spied his Pallum supporter standing outside.

"Lily," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Ah, well, my inn is a little far from here and it is later than usual. Lots of unsavoury types skulking about you know. Do you mind if-"

The door flung open wide before she could finish. Bell rushed her inside without a word of protest. Lily's safety suddenly became incredibly more important to him. The monsters down in the dungeons were a simple kind of evil, they will kill and eat you, but evil _people_ were a whole other world of cruel. He had learnt that the hard way, past encounters flashed to mind and he shuttered at the thought of anything bad happening to his friend because he had denied her safety for one night. Hestia would understand, she would gripe and complain, but she would understand.

Both adventurers inside, Bell secured the lock and turned to face her. She had pitched the pack down on one of the pillars and seemed to be stretching out on an old pew. She groaned as her nimble little body stretched out across the seat until she eventually laid still on a pillow facing. Bell didn't have it in him to leave her on the seats. There had to be somewhere more fitting for her to sleep. He could only think of one place really. The bed he would usually share with Hestia. The idea of the three of them sharing a warm cosy hug made him smile, but then again, he knew how Hestia would interrupt the idea and his smile turned to a bright red blush. Perhaps he could find a bedroll and the girls could have the bed.

That train of thought certainly didn't help with the blushing.

Curious as to why he was just standing about, Lily turned around to catch sight of him staring intensely at the floor and muttering something to no one in particular.

"Something bothering you, Boss?

Put on the spot he panicked and blurted out that she could have the bedroom if she wanted to. She grinned and put on her teasing voice to feign gratitude.

"Why Bell-kun, it's a big bed for just one little me don't you think?" She said as she flipped over to face him.

He was all riled up now, she's seen him this way around Aiz Wallenstein, or the "Sword Princess" as everyone seemed to call her, a couple times before. At first, she was a little jealous that all Aiz had to do was exist within ten feet of him and he'd swoon, but then she grew to understand that Hestia must feel this way all the time. Her empathy wasn't going to hold her back, though. Bell would be her's one way or another and so far this way was working.

To finish him off, she sat up slowly, letting her hair fall to the side of her face, and placed her finger on her bottom lip. His shaky reaction made her giggle with delight inside. She couldn't often pull off sexy, but tonight was a win for her. As he dashed away downstairs muttering some more, she let the giggle escape her and slumped back down in her makeshift bed staring at the boarded up the roof.

' _That will give him something to think about tonight_ '

Bell could hardly focus on removing is armour. It was fidgety and now he was too riled up to work it correctly. He paced back and forth determined to calm himself. ' _Lily was just playing_ he reminded himself, _just having some fun._ 'Still, the look she gave him was one he'd was sure he had never seen from her before because he was sure that he only ever felt his heart skip like that when Aiz was smiling at him. The way her maroon locks gingerly brushed her face, those lustrous eyes. He looked at her so often, how could he have missed those alluring features. The clunky noise of his armour reminded him he was still ready for battle and that the heartthrob on the pews was still needed a proper bed.

On her own for a few minutes, she began to wonder if she perhaps overstepped herself a little. If Hestia somehow found out she tried seducing her precious Bell, there would be hell to pay. To say they weren't on the best terms was an understatement. The goddess still hadn't quite forgiven her for the whole act of betrayal, Lily had hadn't quite forgiven herself either, but Bell had which was the sole reason she was still around. No, she would work around this, being sly was what she did best and no busty Goddess was going keep her from having him.

As if he had heard her thoughts he appeared next to her dressed all black sleeping attire and an old sleeping bag used for long term dungeoneering. He sits on the pew and turns to face her, somewhat relieved that she had returned to her regular cute self.

"You didn't need to get me a sleeping bag, Boss, I can sleep here just fine."

Bell just shook his head, "It's for me, you get the bed downstairs". Lily knew it was coming but was still kind of touched by the offer. She declined again, but Bell was insistent on her being comfortable while she spent the night until she finally caved.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll take your bed, but not just yet." She said

"Why not?"

Bell was like a frightened puppy at the moment, the girl had to word this just right or risk embarrassing him again.

"Well, how often is it we get just relax, just you and me? Don't get me wrong, I love Hestia and the rest of the familia," which was only half true, but it kept his red-eyed stare, "but I like talking to you a bit more than them."

"Oh, uh, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

Lily knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Mainly about him, about her, and about sharing that bed he kept mentioning. Instead,

"Do you reckon I'll be able to catch up to your level soon? I hear the other supporters bragging about how much stronger they are than the rest of us and it's getting on my nerves." It wasn't exactly what she was going for, but it was a start.

Bell didn't really have an answer. An adventurer he may be, but knew very little about levelling in general. Other than the talks he's had with his Goddess he had never done any sort of investigating of his own, just writing it off as something that was best left to the Gods. The conversation went nowhere, but Liliruca was determined to keep him talking. Pushing for topics, she asked him how he and Hestia first met. His bright red eyes lit up as he began his story of being rejected by every familia he asked time and time again. Until the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia herself had accepted him as her first adventurer. Only really half listening, Lily was split between nodding and prowling closer to Bell until by the end of his story he realised that she was laying on his arm.

"Uh, Lily?"

"Shh," She said as wrapped herself up in the blanket and nuzzled herself under his arm, "I'm never going to fall asleep if I'm just sitting across from you talking. Now that I'm comfy I'm already feeling sleepy."

Too tired to argue, Bell accepted her under his arm and tried to make himself more comfortable as well. Time flowed by as words became less frequent until they sat quietly in the near empty church. There was a calmness in the air, one that welcomed sleep and Bell was glad to see that Lily had done just that.

She wore a relaxed smile, a look of contentment, laying on both arms against him as she was. He eventually realised that he was admiring her. He gently placed his hand underneath her head and slid from under her with ease. He took her in his arms and carried her out in front of him down to the bed. Holding her in the bridal position was easy, she weighed practically nothing compared to the armour he ran around in every day. He wondered, as light as she was, how she carried the pack around with her on adventures. He cleared the idea from his head as he reached the small stairwell. Trying desperately to be as careful and quiet as a warrior knew how to be, the silence between his steps filled with the gentle breathing of the girl in his arms.

Once he had reached the designated bedroom, which had also seen an upgrade since Bell's arrival, he delicately placed little Liliruca on the large straw stuffed bed. With the newfound space, she sprawled out and then curled back up again. As he turned to the stair he heard her emit the faintest noise,

"Bell-kun. . ." she whispered and hugged her chest tighter

Bell watched her as his face reddened. He thought that she might be awake, but quickly left for his sleeping bag before he could discover that she was. Lily let a few seconds pass by before opening her eyes to the solitude of the darkroom. The bed was undeniably cosier than the wooden seat she was laying on before, but it lacked a certain warm body that she hoped would have at least laid next to her for a little while. Pouting to herself once again she remained in the bed for some time longer before plotting the next move.

Seeing as he was still awake Bell had decided to wait for his Goddess to return if only just to ask how her day was and wish her a goodnight. The sleeping back was laid out on the floor at the far end of the church for the two of them. His pillow was on the far side of the makeshift bed.

Bell rolled in his sleep, or so his busty bedfellow had told him one night after his hand had accidentally landed on her soft shapely breast while she was sleeping close to him. Hestia didn't mind of course, but Bell couldn't apologise for it enough.

The waiting was difficult. His heavy eyes made sleep seemed so tempting. It wasn't long before his head fell forward and he was dozing away. Lying in wait was a scheming little Lily. She had been biding her time waiting for Bell to finally sleep.

It was abundantly clear that the white-haired hero wasn't going to make it through the night alone, and at the rate she was pushing herself, neither was she. Without so much as a creek in the floor, she had snuck past the sleeping Bell and rummaged through her carry bag. With a slight clink, she had produced two tiny vials of fluids no bigger than her fingers. The potions were a vivid shade of green and gave off no smell. Lily's Pallum smelling senses were beyond most races but even her nose gave couldn't find any trace of a distinctive scent. She could, however, smell the powerful musk of man that came from Bell. His scent was alluring to her as a bee to a flower.

In a heartbeat, she was next to her sleeping flower. Kneeling on the pew with her back straight as a board, her head just met his.

' _A little awkward, but it'll work.'_

She almost lost herself in the excitement of the situation when he began to stir.

"Ugh," he said groggily, "Goddess? Is that you?" He felt a slight push and slowly turned to see his maroon-haired supporter lying against him once more. Her back was to him this time and her arms were crossed. "Lily, you can have the bed, really."

' _He can't be this oblivious, he_ has _to be doing this on purpose._ 'She remarked internally,

"Shhhhh," she responded as faintly as she could. Giving him the impression that she was also nodding off. Much to her relief, he bought it and rested his hand on between her ears.

' _Is he going to-?_ '

Bell began to gently rub the back of Lily's ear with his thumb, his bare, ungloved thumb. The touch of his skin against her was heavenly. She was ready for him to stop at the point of it being pleasurable, like he usually did, but he didn't. It was probably because he was too tired to notice, but she didn't care. He caressed her furry ears with both fingers now, one digit focusing on her inner ear and one on the outer. With all her might she clutched to the potions she kept in each hand. Keeping them concealed was slowly getting harder and she certainly didn't want to have to explain them should she drop them.

In a hurry, she slipped them up her sleeves leaving her hands free. She bit her finger and pinched her nipple simultaneously as Bell continued his finger expedition of her sensitive ears. It took all her will to suppress the squeal of pleasure as she did so. It became all the more difficult as Bell's magic fingers ran up the brim of her ear and pinched the tip.

One little gasp escaped her and she cursed herself for it. Bell stopped in his tracks, a little embarrassed he had forgotten. They were soft and fun to touch for him, but he knew it embarrassed her as well.

"Sorry Lily-sama, I forgot about your ears again."

"It's okay, Boss, I don't mind if it's just you"

Her words were more honest than she anticipated but the weight of them seemed to go right over Bell's head. He continued to finger her ears and drive her up the wall until he asleep and she shortly after.

The pair of them jolted awake at the sound of the church door slamming shut. Both Bell and Lily caught sight of a tired looking Hestia silently panic at the tremendous amount of noise he had made. Lily's eyes immediately shut tight, and she squirmed only a little to show a sign of reaction. Bell remained fixated on the goddess as she turned around to a sight he didn't realise would shock her.

With a face full of anger, she marched over, but Bell maintained a happily neutral expression. He waved as she closed the gap but before she could speak, or yell as she intended, he placed a finger to his lips to and pointed at the snug little Pallum before immediately falling back asleep.

Hestia scanned over her darling Bell-kun with a critical eye. Under his arm was his supporter who Hestia knew was a rival for Bell's love. She was a user of sneaky tricks and even betrayed her darling once before. Though looking at her now, she seemed to be sleeping, and only that. A little close to Bell for Hestia's liking but the young man showed no signs of blushing or alarm as he did with anything remotely lascivious. The goddess decided to let it pass this one time, nothing was happening, and in all honesty, they did look pretty cute just lying there like that. She groaned and made off for bed, grateful that they weren't there at least.

She quickly freed herself out of the constricting waitress outfit she had been in all day. Her great breasts falling free as she pulled off the bra she was made to wear, bouncing once before she leapt into bed. A perk of having the bed all to herself was that she could sleep in the nude, a commodity she had recently given up to share one large bed with Bell. She was tired, and tonight she would enjoy her sleep.

Hearing the buzzkill march downstairs and catapult herself into the bed, Lily dared a peek at Bell. With Hestia gone to sleep, her plan could finally begin.

Her face flushed with heat as she moved around him, she was more nervous than she originally thought. There were going to be consequences, but she pushed those thoughts aside. Consequences were for later, her opportunity was there and she was going to take it.

Gingerly she brushed his face with her fingertips, but he didn't respond. With both hands, she tried again and whispered his name. This woke the sleeping adventurer and he stared at her. For a drowsy moment, Bell believed he had passed out in a dungeon and shot awake to defend his friend. He lunged forward, gripping her into a protective hug one with one arm and reaching for his knife with the other. When no monster reared its head and his knife wasn't there, Bell realised he was safe at home.

Using the confusion of the moment, the over-protected Lily slipped the potion from her sleeve and downed the vial. She felt it pump through her veins and became immediately energized. Alive again, she shoved Bell back, and his kissed his confused face before the questions could be asked.

Her tongue forced into his mouth, and she was surprised to find that he accepted the sweet moist invasion. In the cool air of the church, Liliruca was so warm, warm and soft, he wanted her near. Her tongue hungrily explored his mouth and her hands ran through his hair. In her own world of lust, she barely pulled herself away from his lips and only then realised how she lost herself. He stared at her, admired her first, analysed her second. He had seen this look before. It was some time ago, but he remembered it all the same.

In order to survive she had sold him out to her old familia, if they could be called such, and left him for dead. Through the luck of the Gods, he had lived to see another day. When he met her soon after she was barely holding herself together. She expected hatred, a call for the guards, even a beating for what she did. But he didn't, he couldn't hate her for doing the best she could to survive in a bad situation and she broke down into a balling mess. He held her then as he held her now and, though this time there was no tears, and on her face was the same look. One that so desperately wanted to be accepted, that wanted to just be happy.

He would do it. Tonight would be her night, and he would make her happy.

"Lily, are you sure this is what you want?", Lily had been eager since he smiled at her that very morning, she wasn't backing out now.

"Please, Bell," She begged "Please. Just… for tonight.", her tiny body moved into his lap and pressed hard against his. Her tongue returned to his mouth. He kissed back though his was more gentle, he wasn't sure how to behave with a lady this way. He'd certainly thought about the build-up, surrounded by beautiful women every day how could he not, but never the follow-up. Acting on instinct alone, and the luring warmth of her body, he continued to return her affection.

Both hands on his shoulders, Lily began to push herself hard against his crotch. Bell gasped at the pleasure he derived from the pressure. His movements were slow and clumsy. The combination of stamina elixir and burning passion for Bell left the poor adventurer defenceless to her advances. Noticing this, Lily was pulled back into reality and remembered that her lover had yet to have his medicine.

She took out the vial and he drank without question, he had absolute faith in her and she loved that about him. Bell, being larger than Lily, didn't feel the effects of the tiny potion until it was all gone. He shook once as he was reinvigorated. Lily had a look of excitement that Bell could only chuckle at. She came closer again and kissed him with restrained excitement. He needed some time to catch up to the moment. Her soft pink lips clashed with his and they shared the kiss they both wanted. The abundance of energy they both felt soon got the better of them and their movements became less paced and more erratic. Lily continued to grind against Bell and he sent his hands up her shirt. There was a powerful flash of red on both their faces as he felt his way around her body. His fingers pinched her hard little nipples and she moaned with delight. This was a different new level of sensitivity compared to her ears, this was far more fun too.

"Is this…what you wanted, Lily?"

She nodded repeatedly, and her humping had ceased. She was beyond herself with bliss and words were a challenge. As he continued on she felt the probe of his member from underneath his pants.

The Pallum reached for the brim of his pants and pulled them down as best she could. The rush of cool air to exposed flesh caused Bell to hesitate for a moment before he gave Lily's lovely nipples a slight tweak. His manhood, already rigid as it was, throbbed to the lustful cry that erupted from Lily.

She awkwardly removed her own pants revealing her tight, wet womanhood to him. Through her heavy breathing, she saw the look on his face. He was certainly interested in her body, he made that very clear when his fingers entered her before she could open up to him. Bell's middle finger dipped into her honey pot and she whimpered at the touch. Her legs shook as he moved his digit about inside of her, pushing up and pressing against her walls.

Her moaning lowered slowly as he retracted. Lily's fluids dripped around his hand. He licked his fingers clean of her sweet taste, Lily grew more aroused as she watched him. Using his index and middle finger he returned for more. As his fingers explored deeper in and out of her, Lily's eyes closed shut and her head tilted to her side. He heard her moan a little and kissed her. Again he attacked her ears, massaging her left ear with no mercy.

"Please Bell, no more teasing. P-put it in."

Bell wasn't entirely aware he of his teasing, just doing what he thought came next, but there was no mistaking what she meant.

One hand fell to the side of her waist and the other held his member still as she descended. Taking the head of Bell's shaft was not easy for her. Despite not yet being a grown man, and Lily yet not a grown woman, Bell still filled completely as she lowered herself onto him. The jolt of pain and her sudden bleeding was washed away by the climax that followed immediately after. It was a release like nothing she'd ever had in her own experience. The smile from the day's beginning and every little moment with Bell since had pent up and burst free. The blood alerted Bell, but with a warm and hard fought smile that she assured him it was alright.

Her legs buckled and not even holding onto Bell was enough to keep her up and she collapsed onto Bell's remaining inches. Her scream would have woken the whole street, had she not lunged forward and bit into his shoulder. It surprised him, but compared to the bites of monsters the young adventurer hardly felt it. He clenched his teeth at the sudden grip of his shaft and heard her muffled squeal loud and clear as she endured the sudden stretching of her walls. Bell breathed heavily and held perfectly still. Trying as best he could to focus on her as her body accepted him. The face Lily pulled worried him immensely until it changed from endurant to enjoyment, and she had begun moaning. After a moment of her adjusting to his size, he whispered to her.

"Are you alright?"

She giggled a very unconvincing giggle and nodded. She began to rise from him and he felt every inch that she pulled herself from and then wrap tightly around again. Slowly arched Lily arched into him, rocking back and forth on his manhood. He soon discovered her rhythm and moved her with his hands at a faster pace, one she gladly met. Bell watched her moved back and forth until he felt something stirring in his loins.

"Lily, I feel-"

"Do it Bell, hold nothing back."

Now determined to make him spill his seed, her rocking became faster and more rigorous. She slammed her hips into him over and over. Her tender flesh growing hotter with friction and still incredibly tight. Even if he had known to, there was nothing Bell could have done to prolong his encroaching orgasm any longer. He tensed and with one last hump from his enthusiastic lover his body shook with satisfaction and he found release. His seed spilled into her as she captured his lips once more. Her tongue danced with his, clashing and colliding until the warmth spread all throughout her. Her energy gave out and laid into his shoulder, panting with delight.

"That was amazing" She finally said

"Yeah… It was."

A moment of silence passed.

"Um, Bell, are you maybe, still, uh, _hard_?"

"…Yes, I think."

Lily was unsure as to what to do. She was nearly spent, she hadn't had a proper hour of sleep yet, but that didn't seem to matter to Bell's very evident erection. The whole scenario was also of her making, so leaving him as he still horny wasn't fair. Her lover interjected with his suggestion.

"Should I try doing what you did, with your hips?"

The Pallum felt kind of bad for not considering Bell capable of contributing his own wants, but the boy was full of surprises. She approved and gave all control to Bell. At first he sat doing seemingly nothing, just staring at his still point where their bodies became one, then he suddenly gripped her small hips. With no visible effort, he lifted her up and slid her back down on his member.

When he said he would do what she did with her hips, she was not aware he meant it as such.

He pulled at her skin a little each time she bounced off his pelvis, but she hardly noticed. She was far too entranced by the hot flesh that penetrated her. Her lust was revived again, and all she could do was cling on to Bell's shoulders for dear life. The bouncing had stopped when Bell relinquished his warrior's grip on her waist and traced it down to her petite behind. His fingers brushed against her pale cheeks but didn't linger long. He wasn't looking to grope her. She yelped as he lifted her even higher off his shaft.

Her elevation gave him new space to move. Bell groaned slightly under the combined efforts of bouncing Liliruca and thrusting himself but he was quick to find a steady, yet strong, tempo. Still dripping from both climaxes the sounds of their bodies made loud fleshly slaps as they slammed together.

Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia, did little but stir in her sleep. Hand trapped in between her legs, enamoured by dreams of a certain white-haired hero. Her darling Bell-kun on one knee, proposing to her in front of her all the Goddesses. Then after a swift yes from her elegantly dressed self, he would carry her all the way home and final take her as a woman. Pushing her onto that very bed, and ravishing her until she peaked with rising sun. It was a good dream.

Upstairs, in the waking world, Lily had just summoned the energy to wrap her legs tightly around her lover's waist and worked in unison with his powerful thrusts. Her eyes clasped shut with his mouth on hers. Bell felt her body tighten, pushing him closer to his limit. He took a tighter hold of her, surrendered his pacing and focused solely on pleasing her with a grand finale as she had done for him. He pushed himself up and planted a firm foot on the pew rested Lily on his knee. Bell wrapped one hand around her back and the crossed onto her shoulder as he pounded as hard as could before watching her lips pull from his and repeat his whispered name into his ear. Bell gave one lust push of his hip and finally reached his peak as well.

"That was everything I hoped it be" Lily puffed

Bell was exhausted, thrilled that he had made Lily feel the way she was, but still exhausted all the same. He fell back into the wooden seat to catch his breath. She hugged him with the same warm smile she gave him the day she was accepted into the Hestia familia. He smiled at her as much as himself and returned the embrace. Lily eventually got up to retrieve some cheap bandages and what was left of her their water canisters to wipe up the mess they had so happily made.

Once clean of each other's juices, Lily convinced Bell to quietly incinerate the evidence with a fireball. They dressed and laid together on the unused sleep roll. Lily was beaming with joy while she snuggled up close to Bell. She knew Hestia would be mad, ' _let her be. Let her think that this was the furthest we went_.' The Pallum fell fast asleep, and the weary warrior was sure to follow after but his mind wondered.

His first time with a woman, he was sure he'd never forget this. He was glad it was with one of his friends, but he couldn't keep from thinking of his other friends too. What of Hestia, Bell wondered, he wanted her to be as happy as Liliruca. He envisioned holding her in his arms and kissing her, taking her in every way she ever joked about. Or the lovely barmaid who sometimes made him lunch, Syr, spending a warm night with her at the inn. perhaps even Aiz.

The thought of him somehow being brave enough to ask Aiz, the great Sword Princess, to something so lewd bought his fantasy crashing down. There was no way he could even dream of asking the women of his life such a thing. He wouldn't shame them like that.

Drifting off to sleep, Bell heard the echoing moan of his Goddess. "Oh, Bell, yes! Bell-kun!" he heard her cry.

In that moment, his mind was made up. He rolled to face the Lily and pulled her closer. He would do it. He would make Hestia happy.

_  
A.N. That's it for another fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews or comments and I do mean any, are well received and appreciated.


	2. The Perfect Way

The early morning sun arrived with the new day, shining in through the windows and splashing on Bell's face. He blinked himself awake and noticed the weight on his chest. Looking down he saw Lily resting quietly on top of him, peacefully dozing away. Bell took in the morning air and rested on his hands. It was nice having her there, he couldn't deny that. He couldn't very well deny that he enjoyed last night either.

' _That was sex_ ' he pondered. It became suddenly clear to him why everyone made a big deal of him being around all the women that he was all the time.

Putting his thoughts aside he saw Lily slowly begin to wake. Her body wriggled about until she pushed off him and sat up. She stretched and yawned before rubbing her face. She sighed and hunched forward then gracelessly landed back on Bell's study chest.

"Morning _Bell-kun_."

"Good morning, Lily."

"Sleep well?"

"I did. How did you sleep?"

"I couldn't stay awake after all that. I didn't get what all the fuss was about before, but I certainly do now. We should do it again."

The excitement in her voice made Bell feel an odd sense of pride in his abilities to please her. A faint noise downstairs reminded Lily of who was down there. Hestia would be far from pleased if she found Bell smothered in affection by anyone who wasn't her. Not wanting to spoil the memory with a confrontation Lily pried herself away from Bell and met the morning air. She readjusted her cloak and Bell picked up her bag. He felt its resistance but with both hands, he was able to carry it to Lily who carried it with ease.

"Did you want me to walk you home?"

"I would, but you should stay here. Hestia will be awake soon and she'll want you here. Besides I'm I grown girl I can handle myself, that and I know a shortcut that no one uses. See you at the dungeon gate."

"See you later then Lily."

"First," She dropped the bag and stood on it to match his height and kissed him, "I wasn't about to leave without that."

Quickly scooping up her bag, she sped outside and waved at him as she walked off into the distance. When she disappeared around the corner Bell returned to the bedroll. It smelled heavily of their sweat and what Bell assumed two bodies joining as one smelled like. He kicked it into a bundle and left it at the far end of the church. It was a problem for later.

Once more he tiptoed down the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his Goddess. Hestia was as beautiful to Bell as she always was, even as she slept with her hair sprawled all over her pillow. He chuckled to himself, he loved his Goddess, but she wasn't the tidiest deity in all of Orario. Before he could fall into bed, the young adventurer spied a certain accessory of Hestia's left at the foot of the bed. He delicately picked the blue string off the bed and straightened it between his hands. It was long, thin and resonated a strange energy. It was similar to that of when he and Hestia did his stat checking. Feeling childish he wrapped it around his fire casting hand like a bandage. His magic was usually a faint feeling in his hand, and even then it was only when he focused on it, with the string he could feel the power sitting on the tips of his fingers. He unwrapped his hand and put the magical fashion piece back where he found it. The feeling of power faded as quickly as he took it off.

Tired again, he climbed into bed. Hestia's warmth was welcoming and he couldn't help but snuggle closer to her. For the second time that day he woke someone with a smile.

"Bell?"

"Morning, Kami-sama."

She opened her arms for a hug and Bell gladly obliged, too slow to remember that Hestia slept in the nude when he wasn't there. With unexpected vigour, she locked his head in her bosom and prepared for a struggle. There was none. Hestia opened her eyes to find her precious Bell-kun with his head betwixt her breasts, face as red as a ripe tomato, but almost completely unmoving. This was strange, she wasn't sure to enjoy the moment, crack a joke, or be concerned. She chose the latter.

"Are you okay, Bell? You're usually more…"

"Kami-sama."

"Yes?"

"…Nothing."

Hestia's worry only grew at the dismissal. Was it something she did? Was it something someone else did? Before the Hearth Goddess could speak again Bell nuzzled her cleavage and hugged her tighter and shut his eyes. Whatever was bothering him he would tell her in his own time, she had loved him long enough to know that. Still, she worried all the same and sleep did not come as easily.

A few hours drifted by uneventfully and Hestia's eyes opened as Bell pulled himself free of her. She decided not to fight him, he didn't seem upset but he was clearly pondering something. In a few minutes, was he dressed for a fight and armed to win it. His goodbyes were in his regular happy-go-lucky manner of being, but Hestia couldn't shake the feeling of suspicion. She sighed then moved for to get ready for her own job. The uniform constricted her generous curves and made breathing harder than it had to be, but work was work and she was off to make the best of it.

Down in the dungeon, the small band of adventurers had barely gone down a floor before their first encounter. Bell lunged forward plunging his knife into the lizardry creature's eye, killing it instantly. Its squeal was over quickly and it burst into its magic stone form.

Lily's quick hands had it in the pouch just as two more goblins could appear. The two warriors readied their blades to the monsters and charged in parallel formation.

Welf swung a broad attack at his green foe, but the goblin ducked aside and returned the slash. A loud clanging noise rang out as it's meagre blade met with his armour. Welf slammed his knee into the goblin's jaw. It dropped its weapon and clutched at its broken mouth. The warrior stepped back and ran his blade through its chest. Meanwhile, Bell and his opponent were springing back and forth avoiding each other's slashes. As the dance of blades went on the goblin grew sluggish and missed his turn to dodge a lethal stab that struck his torso. It clutched at the wound with its free hand and burst into a cloud of black mist. The two stones found their way into the pouch and the trio pressed onwards.

Four more floors of no conversation Welf broke the silence.

"Is something wrong?" The question was undirected, and more of an offer to speak up than anything else. When no one answered Welf turned on his heel. "Right. Not having this. Time to speak up or we all go home."

"What do you mean 'we all go home'?" Lily demanded

"So you _can_ talk. How unfortunate."

The Pallum just scowled at him

"Well, we're too far down for just two adventurers as low levelled as us to survive any further than this, and if I don't get an answer out of either of you I'm headed back."

"Welf, nothing is wrong. Really."

The warrior wasn't satisfied with Bell's answer either.

"Right then," He casually rested his sword on his shoulder, "if that's how it's going to be then I'm out of here."

Bell and Liliruca both called out to their annoyed companion. It was agreed that there was, in fact, nothing wrong and everyone was just being quiet. After that, the silence was just awkward the rest of the day was written off.

What little profit they gained was split between them and they all went about finding something to fill the remained of their day. Bell headed directly for the Hostess of Fertility pub, he needed some advice. The city wasn't anywhere near as busy as it usually was, all the adventurers were likely to be earning their gold in the dungeon. The pub was as empty as the streets were and only a few seats were full. Bell wondered inside and was instantly noticed by Syr, his biggest admirer at the pub. The waitress was pleasantly surprised to see him there and waved to bring him over. The greeting was a mess of his troubled attitude and her own upbeat mood. His face was too troubled to ignore, whatever had him down was too much to hide.

"What's wrong?" she asked, bluntly

Bell gave a weak smile. "Nothing's wrong, it's just…"

"Just?"

"I want to make Hestia really happy, and I have an idea how I can, but I don't know how to do it."

"Oh?" Syr was certainly interested now, word of Hestia was often on Bell's lips but never did he go into detail about his connection to her beyond being stronger for her, "What's the plan, hero, candles, music and midnight dinner under the stars?"

"N-no, not really. Is that something girls like?"

She leant flirtatiously close to Bell, "Well _I_ do," she hinted, "and I can't think of a girl who doesn't. Even Ryuu likes a bit of romance and she's as uptight as they come."

The humour did lighten Bell's mood. Though he wasn't about to share the intimate details his problem with Syr. It wasn't something he wanted to elaborate on, especially not with her. He sidestepped around that particular conversation by making up a problem about finding a good gift. Just something to please his Goddess until he could find a way to take her on a proper date, so the lie went. Syr made a few recommendations but kept her best suggestions for when Bell would buy something for her, and someday he would. Unfortunately, everything that sounded to Hestia's liking was out of the financial reach of a small-time adventurer. The Waitress jumped at as she felt Mia's large hand on her shoulder, too distracted by Bell as he was leaving to notice her.

"Go with him, Syr," She said with a grin, "these seats will be empty until sundown. Besides, he looks like he could use the company."

Her face lit up at the words, she hugged Mia and then proceeded to take Bell by the collar and drag him back to her room. The door slammed shut behind him before Bell realised where he was. Syr's forest green dress, bonnet and all, fell to the floor leaving her clothed in only her underwear. Her body was finely shaped, her hips were rounded and her skin was flawless. Bell just couldn't keep his eyes off her figure, which she wasn't about to let go unnoticed. Wiggling her hips, she winked at Bell, "See something you like?"

"Yes. I mean no- I mean yes! Gah!"

Embarrassed, he averted his gaze to the floor. Syr giggled at his reaction, she swayed her way over to him and slapped both her hands on his shoulders. He was forced to look at her as she smiled. She made the best of his attention by nuzzling his nose. Syr broke out into laughter as Bell broke into a blush.

Though one thing that surprised her is that he wasn't fighting it. At all.

His hands were clenched, his eyes were sealed closed, his breathing was heavy and she could practically hear his heart pounding away like the drum of an enthusiastic bard. The boy had changed, or was on his way to changing, and she liked it. As fun as it was, she had a vision of both of them together and this wasn't a part of it. Just as well she did because an intrusive Mia beat on the door to rush the pair along. She wasn't having any of that, not while she home at least. Both Syr and Bell were red in the face. With a renewed dedication to the task at hand, Syr was dressed and out the door in no time at all. The barkeeper could only chuckle at them as they left.

"Bring her back before sunset, Little Rookie" She called to Bell as if he had any control over the situation.

Syr seemed to know a little about kind of girl and what they might like. The information was undoubtedly useful, Bell made a mental note of almost every word. He soon forgot what it was he was trying to accomplish was swept up in the day of window shopping and watching his date try on dresses. Syr was enjoying herself immensely, so he was glad that the day had some merit to it, at least. The moon began to take its place in the sky and the two headed home for the Fertility Bar. The light grey haired maiden took Bell's hand and hummed a tune all the way. Light brimmed under the door and the noise of the busy night rush was only just beginning.

"Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home you dashing gentlemen you. What do you say to some hot food before you head off? On the house of course. Now don't give me that look, c'mon, I'll make you something, Hestia too."

Bell was dragged into the joyful chaos that was the tavern and took a seat while Syr disappeared into the kitchen. The rowdy sounds of the bar were impossible to ignore and Bell's ears picked up on all sorts of random conversation.

"There were four- no six! Bugbears, each one of them out for my blood-"

"And so I says to the chick, 'Look, it ain't my fault if this toothpick you call a sword wasn't made for chopping trees. It's broke now and I want a refund-"

"Then she ran her fingers through my hair begging me to keep going, and who am I to deny a maiden what she wants, ey?"

That last one stole Bell's full attention. His neck snapped to look at them. There were three of them seated. A hearty dwarf, and two slender elves, one slender and the other scarred. The dwarf was boasting still, telling tales of all the ways he made his wife call his name. The other two seemed mildly impressed, nodding their head in acknowledgement of the dwarf's sexual feats. The slender elf raised his mug in a show of challenge to his friend. He spoke of his masterful fingering technique. Not simply plunging in, but teetering upon brim of her entrance, and being gentle. Bell couldn't keep from listening in to their conversation, they definitely knew what they were talking about so it was probably worth listening to.

A box of food dropped down in front of Bell and his attention returned to Syr. She and Mia smiled and wished a safe trip home. The night was just dragging over the sky by the time Bell made it home to the church. He fell onto the bed, still both armed and armoured, and let the serenity of home wash over him as he tried to put his thoughts in order.

His Goddess was important to him. In a way that went beyond a famila's dedication to their deity. She loved him, gave him everything and he realised more and more that he loved her just the same. He couldn't tell her; he couldn't _just_ tell her. Words were never going to be enough. No, he had to show her. He couldn't do romance; it wasn't something they could afford. Not unless he pulled from the money he had saved for the church and Hestia would never allow that. Were it not for the bothersome weight of his armour and the faint smell of the food he would have fallen fast asleep where was.

There was a banging at the door and Hestia soon found her precious warrior drifting in a half awake half asleep sort of limbo. She frowned at the sight and quietly made her way over to him. Sitting beside him she began to work at his armour, she'd seen him put it on enough to know how to take it off. It all slide off as easily as she hoped until she finally got to his chest piece. He was going to have to be awake for that. She decided to undo her own uniform first. Free to breathe again she nudged Bell back into active consciousness though he seemed less than enthusiastic to be so.

"Bell? Bell, I need to take your armour off."

"Kami-sama? Why are you back so early?"

"Oh, Bell." Tears welled in the Goddess's eyes "Bell, it's late. What is the matter? Please, what is wrong?"

Bell did his best to roll over to face her better.

"Nothing is wrong, Goddess. I promise. The dungeons were just a little much today."

The words didn't mean much if anything at all to Hestia. He was lying, but whatever was bothering him, she wasn't going to get it like this. He refused to burden her with his problems, it was his idea of being strong. Without another word on the subject, she began to loosen his chest piece. He stood up awkwardly and removed it himself. Hestia crawled into bed and tried not to think anymore. Bell slid in beside her and hugged her. He tried to be forward, to take an inactive and put some show behind his false words, but Hestia was too distraught to respond to his embrace.

"Keeping it all inside like this doesn't make you strong, Bell" She whispered, but he didn't answer.

' _I'm not trying to be strong,'_ he thought, ' _I just need to find the right way to love you_ '

A.N. This story took on a life of its own and is not quite yet finished. I did not intend for this to be anything more than a LilyxBell one-shot, or for the follow up to be this emotional, but here we are. This is a part one, and hopefully, part two isn't far behind with a solution for the sad. Thank you all for the favorites, they have not gone unnoticed.


	3. No More Secrets

Bell stood alone outside the entrance to the dungeons. He had been waiting for only a short while, but he wasn't in the best of moods. Hestia was up and gone before he was without so much as a goodbye. As much as it hurt, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. He brought this on himself in a roundabout sort of way. He starred at the cloudless sky and wondered if what he was doing was right. Hestia truly believed something was wrong and the only way to ease her worries was to tell her the truth. The truth was turning out to be harder to convey than he realised. He was going to have to tell her, if only to stop her worries from getting any worse.

Off in the distance, Bell spotted Welf wondering about, no doubt looking for the rest of his familia. Bell waved him down and his face immediately changed. It was clear he was mad when he stomped over to Bell.

"Hi Welf, is something wrong?" yesterday's fiasco made the question a tad awkward to ask

The look on his face made it clear that there was most definitely something wrong.

"Bell, do you know who I spoke to yesterday?" Bell felt hot prickles spawn on his back as his friend stared at him. It could have been any number of people, Hestia and Lily were the first two to spring to mind. "That's right," He continued, "Mia and Syr. They told me that you were acting all strange because of a problem you're having with Hestia." Welf gave a heavy sigh. "Bell, listen, I understand that you're a man, and as one myself I also understand that there are things you just don't want to share. However, we are a familia first, and stubborn males second. We help each other out, that's part of the pact, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. So, let's hear you side of the story."

For a long minute Bell was silent, taking in the fact that whatever his situation was with Hestia, Welf was now a part of it. He looked frantically around for a more private place to talk. He issued Welf to follow him as he put his back to a spot of wall not laced with overgrown vines. When he started talking about recent development with his feelings, he found he couldn't stop himself from spilling everything but his steamy night with Lily. The look of realisation on Welf's face would have made Bell laugh had he not been the subject of conversation. His attitude changed so drastically from annoyed to happy it was as if there wasn't a problem in the first place.

"I think I understand the situation a lot better now."

"You do?"

"Of course. You forget that I was once your age, what are you now? Sixteen?

"Seventeen. Eighteen in the winter."

"Wow," Welf looked at his hands "I am getting old. Anyway. What you want isn't to make Hestia happy, you make her happy already, what you want is to bring her to orgasm."

The conversation from that point became more of a lesson in the world of women from Welf's experience. He gave no specific instructions, but he did explain the basics of the do's and don'ts of it all. A big don't being not finishing inside of a woman unless she says otherwise, especially if they were of the same race. As he spoke Bell felt a significant weight lift a little from his shoulders. He felt foolish for keeping his plans to himself for so long. Of course Welf could be trusted, they were a familia and he had to remember that too.

The conversation lasted until Lily arrived and Bell suddenly felt a lot less comfortable talking about the birds and bees with her around. The trio entered the dungeons and become an unstoppable force of death once more.

While the adventures were hacking and slashing their way through the dungeon, a certain Goddess was seeking audience with the Divine Smith. When one of her children knocked on the door Hephaestus showed indifference to him and to the request that was sent to her by Hestia. Her cold exterior well hid the joy she felt from seeing her old friend again. It had been too long since they had spoken deity to deity. When she arrived practically swept her off her feet and dropped her into the chair in front of her desk. Hephaestus rested against her desk and regain her composure with a formal cough.

"Good to finally catch up with you, my dearest Hestia. How have things been?"

"Not so well." Hestia replied

Hephaestus raised an eyebrow to her, "Is it the Hestia knife?" was her first question. Of all the things that it could be, she hoped it to be that. A knife, no matter how godly, could be fixed, people couldn't, and it was looking as if a person was the problem.

"It's Bell." She admitted with a near sob

"Has something happened to him?"

Hestia looked her friend in the eye, water welling up in her own, "I don't know. I think maybe so, but he refuses to tell me anything."

"That doesn't sound like the Little Rookie at all."

"I'm worried that something has happened, he is different. He holds something back and I can't get it out of him."

"Well, um, what is different about him?"

"He's hiding something. I know he wants to tell me, or anyone, but he won't."

"And?"

The goddess blushed a little "And he's more forward now. He hugged me the other day in bed, I wasn't… wearing anything and he still hugged me"

The divine smithy grinned uncontrollably. "You share a bed with him while naked?"

Her cheeks burned brighter "No, no, no. We wear clothes, but that night I wasn't but he still hugged me."

This was news to Hephaestus. She knew little of how the relationship between Bell and her friend, so hearing how the two had developed was always a fun topic for her. What made it all the more interesting was that every other God up in the heavens was betting on when their mutual crush would finally become something more.

She was sure by now that they were at least in a formal relationship, that was her bet anyway, and she wasn't going to lose to Loki who had no investment whatsoever, and only placed a bet because everyone else did. Freya, what little Hephaestus had seen of her, had a different bet and wouldn't stop going on about how if Hestia didn't make a bolder move someone else will and steal him right away. That was never going to be the case. Bell was much too caring of Hestia to leave her, too caring of all of his familia now that she thought about it. "I think it's pretty obvious that what he's hiding has to do with you."

Hestia had mixed feelings about that statement. "You think so?"

"Of course. Think about it. He acts distant yet he moves closer to you than he ever has before. He's hiding nothing from you, Hestia, he's preparing for something big, and I think I know what it is too."

"You think he's going to tell me he loves me?"

"If what you're telling me is any indication, give him some time and he's going to do a lot more than just tell you."

Sweaty and somewhat tender from adventuring, the party emerged from the gates of the dungeon. They collected their gold, as well as a snide comment from the team's dungeon manager about making up for yesterday's little spit, and met the buzzing markets. The three said their goodbyes, Welf stealing a few minutes to make it clear that they were all a part of the Hestia Familia, and if ever there is a problem they tackle it together. It was a little tacky but he meant well and made off for home. Bell had plans to return to the Hostess of Fertility but stopped in his tracks when Lily took his hand.

She wasn't looking at him, but he knew that she wanting something. It was written all over her face even as she averted his gaze.

"Bell, did you maybe want to come to my place?"

How could he say no? He followed her through the streets that led to her home. She seemed to be almost skipping at one stage, but quickly corrected herself back to a walk. After a few more turns they stopped at an inn. Considering it was located in the poorer district of the city, it looked like a respectable place. The sign was freshly painted and read 'The Cut Above'. True to its name inn was doing well for itself. The walkway was free of any filth, not a window was smashed and there was even a distinct sound of drunken babble that any good business had.

"Here it is, the Cut Above, not a bad place really. Folks are nice, and the food is decent enough, but I'm thinking I prefer the old church." She turned to face Bell **"** So how long do you think it'll be before Hestia lets me move into the church?" She giggled at her own joke, but Bell seemed to actually be considering the idea.

As soon as they pushed the door open they heard a shout that was unmistakably for Lily. Bell reacted like a cat, ready to defend in a second, but Lily stopped him. The bartender who gave the shout seemed rather pleased with herself. She gave a second, less threatening, call to her new customers and sat them down in front of her. The occupants of the bar seemed to be almost entirely comprised of the Pallum race. There was a strong sense of community in the air, a feeling that everyone in the room had had a conversation with each other at least once.

"So is this the infamous Bell we've been hearing so much of?"

All eyes shot to Bell. They each sized him up, all the women gave a choir of coos while men had a mixed response of nodding approvals and low muttering.

"Hello, Bristle" Lily's tone sounded that of a child in trouble

Bristle's eyes glided over from Bell to Lily who was clinging onto his hand as if he might be swept away at a moment's notice. The bartender gave a cheeky little smile and looked to be mentally preparing a barrage of comments.

"Have to say, Lily, you found a fine looking one, I'll give you that. Now, I can tell by the look on your face that you're not going to let me have any fun with this so I'll save them for tomorrow."

As they escaped to the safety of Lily's one last quip followed them up the stairs.

"Not _too_ rough with her now Bell, you hear? That little cutie won't be able to support much of anything if she can't walk tomorrow."

Lily didn't speak a word as her face flushed with heat. They climbed the stairs, Lily almost running, until they reached the top of the flight. Lily's room had claimed a floor all of its own, she had planned to show it off but was too caught up in being embarrassed.

The door slammed shut and Lily had it bolted in the blink of an eye. Three different kinds of locks and a bronze key to boot. Confident that their privacy was assured, she let out a sigh and staggered over to bed. Bell stood awkwardly in the centre of the room. This was the second time he'd been in a girl's room and the second time he had been quipped by an innkeeper.

"Lily, are they always mean to you? I can talk to them if you want."

"No, no, they're just having some fun." she said into the pillow. Lily didn't really want to tell him that what transpired downstairs was several months' worth of boasting a less than true sexual relationship with Bell all coming back to bite her at once. She let the embarrassment sink in and pass before making enough space for her "boyfriend" to lay down.

The bed was surprisingly large considering Lily's size, but it wasn't anything he would be able to comfortably sleep on. Looking around, the entire room was finely furnished with few rather pricey looking objects. The girl had expensive tastes, Bell noted, and now she was finally earning enough to satisfy them. It made him all the happier to be a part of her life. "I like your room" he commented, but it went unheard. Lily was rubbing her thumbs together and staring into space. He gently tapped her shoulder but startled her none the less.

"Gah!"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Um, Bell?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe; we could have another night… like we did back at the church?"

The obvious came to mind. Thinking back, there were two events that he remembered clearly from that memory. His passionate night with Lily and his comforting morning with Hestia. He looked at her and was reminded of the hot breaths, the tender feel of her flesh on his, and the burst of ecstasy that followed it all.

"I would."

"Really?" She asked straddling him, with excitement.

The excitement was getting to him as well. He could feel himself harden and press against his armour. He nodded once in return. Lily kissed him hungrily and their tongues clashed once more.

Bell couldn't remove armour fast enough for Lily's liking. She was near ripping it from his body and tossing it aside as he loosened each piece. Once the armour laid scattered about the floor Lily began her crawl over Bell's now uncovered body. She giggled as her hair tickled his face. He moved it past her shoulder and let his fingers linger her cheek. She pulled off her clothes with ease while Bell did his best to remove his own clothes on his back. He gave up and rolled off the bed to undress. Lily's legs hung off the bed as she toyed with herself in wait.

As he approached the foot of the bed both realised that there wasn't going to be enough space to move around. Determined to not let their night end, Lily wrapped her smooth legs around Bell as best she could and pulled him closer.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression, a little thrown off by the sudden pull, but she didn't lose face. Her look was knowing. She knew what Bell had to do next well before he did. It soon dawned on him that this was another position, an ideal position for their situation. His hands rested on her round feminine hips before feeling his way down her to her thighs. He levelled the head of his member to her womanly entrance. Slowly he pushed in as Lily moaned and continued to grope at her breasts. Her face brimming with joy and lust. He pulled out slowly and returned with a thrust that rocked the bed. It tapped against the wall as he continued into his rhythm, though neither seemed to care. Soft moans of ecstasy escaped Lily, her hands clutching tightly to the sheets of her swaying bed. Bell felt the pleasure of build in him as he thrusted in and out.

"I can't reach your ears, Lily", panted Bell.

Those were the pleasure points he was after but her hand guided him to her bouncing flesh of her chest. Her ears were too far up to stroke comfortably, but her breasts were perfect. Sacrificing the power of his standing position he moved forward to cup her more appropriately. Between the thrusts, he did his best to caress her perky nipple and massage the soft breast around it. All the while Lily moaned and panted. He pulled his hands back and returned to Lily's legs. His climax was fast approaching, but this time he would be ready to give it his all.

Her hot wet kisses nearly had him explode then and there, but he held back. It was Lily's turn to be quizzical as he pushed himself upward. Suddenly, found herself lower on the bed, closer to Bell. Without so much as a grunt of effort, he had raised her legs and his member was now hitting deeper than before. Lily did her best to keep her legs hugged above, it was a little uncomfortable even with the bed, but it was worth it. Bell was so different from their first night together and only a day between them, perhaps with his special skill a day was all it took to improve. One day neither of them had known the intimate touch and now he was bringing her to a new level of bliss. Her body tensed up and she hugged her legs tighter. Bell felt it just as much she did and both revelled in the final moments of ecstasy.

The idle water basin in the corner of the room and was soon put to use. Thankfully Bell's fireball ability was enough to heat it to a more effective cleaning temperature. Twice now the magic had come in handy. Lily imagined how appalled a dedicated mage would be by their using of it and couldn't help but giggle at the idea. One last hug and Bell lost to the impending night outside, taking extra care not to make eye contact with Bristle who grinned at him all the way out the door.

Coming down from the climax wasn't anywhere as nice as the last time. Bell didn't have time for closeness tonight, not if he wanted to be clean, armoured up, and back home before Hestia hit the sheets. They needed to talk and as much as Lily wanted him to stay she knew understood the situation. Welf's little speech resonated in her head. Hestia was familia too, more than that, she's the reason Bell was an adventurer at all.

' _Hestia is famila'_ she didn't shutter at the thought this time. That was progress enough for tonight, it was time to weigh up the options of Bristle's inevitable teasing or climb down the side of the inn.

Bell jogged his way home in the fading light of the day. The main paths were alive with adventurers again so he took the backstreets. It did take him a short while longer but he was still home comfortably before Hestia. The young adventurer made use of every second in his time alone. His armour was off and packed away, bed was made, candles were lit and now all he had to do was think. Think, think, think. Of words. To say to Hestia.

His stared at his hands but nothing came to him. He balled them into fists and marched around muttering. He couldn't think of the right thing to say to her, of anything to say to her. Now he was back to square one. What good were his feelings if he couldn't speak them? What good was anything he had learnt for that matter. If only Welf could see him now, all flustered with no one but himself in the room, no one else to take the heat and change the topic.

"I love you." He said into the pillow and rolled over

"I love you." he said again, but to the ceiling

In the dim lighting of the candles, he found his calm and tried again only to frustrate himself further.

"I love you, Goddess"

He rolled around the bed and tried over and over to a point of yelling his feelings for Hestia at the near top of his lungs.

"Goddess. Kami-sama. Hestia. I. Love you."

He stopped for only a moment and in the brief silence, he heard the unmistakable sound of the church doors crashing to a close.

Hestia completely forgot her arms were full of bagged food for their night's dinner. She collapsed with the bags, forgetting the feelings in her legs as well. She couldn't deny the tears, though. The absolute elation of hearing those words had her weeping for joy in seconds. Hephaestus was right, oh by that was good and holy in the world, Hephaestus was right. Bell did love her.

As he emerged from the bedroom she tackled him to the ground and kissed him with all the love in her pounding heart.

"I love you too, Bell" She cried into his chest. "I love you too."

A.N.  
Haha! Done. It's three something in the morning, my head's a little sore, but damned if I'm not pleased with how this turned out. Perhaps not as pleased as Hestia, but I'm still pretty pleased none the less. Anyway, I do apologise again for the lateness of this addition. Before I fall asleep at the desk, I want to thank those of you who left me some praise for the series so far, the kind words really are appreciated.


	4. Lull Before The Storm

Countless times Hestia had found herself awake in bed at night, not alone in all the space of the sheets but not really connected to the body she shared it with. Beside her, Bell would be sleeping soundly, another world away in his dreams. When she did sleep, her own dreams he was showering her with affection. Holding her close and whispering sweet nothings. There was more to her dreams than that, so much more, though she would always wake at the best bit and be greeted with the ever-present darkness of their bedroom and reflect on the dream. About the imagined day of wonder, their slow cuddly rise from bed and the soft kisses that lasted all throughout the morning as they got ready for their day in the city. A trip to the spas finished off by three little words and a night of untamed passion.

It was a wonderful, very private little dream of hers and she always held out hope that it wouldn't always just be a fantasy. If she was honest, with the arrival of Aiz Wallen-whatever she had gotten a little worried he would forget about her, even more so when the little fiery supporter joined up. That's not even considering that almost every woman in his life seemed to have caught the love bug, and were a lot more forward about getting his attention as well.

She would always have the advantage of being both his Goddess and his roommate but that wasn't proving to be enough. She had nearly given up on being close to Bell, until recently. Her white-haired hero had been acting strangely as of late, getting close to her in the best possible way, and then acting stranger. Bell had worried her to a point of tears over the past couple of days. Though he gave her very good reasons to worry, she still felt a little overdramatic. It didn't matter, wrapped in his loving embrace, she understood why he acted the way he did.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way." He mumbled "I tried to find the right way to tell you. I just-" he trailed off, unable to find the words to properly explain himself.

Hestia would be lying if she said she didn't have her own fantasy of his confession, but then and there, she didn't care. "It doesn't matter how you say it, Bell, I love you too."

Tears began to form as he hugged her tighter. This is what he was aiming for in a roundabout kind of way, to make Hestia happy, and he had done just that. He looked down to see her with her face still burrowed into his chest. A thought occurred. His outburst may have ruined any chance of surprising Hestia with a confession of his love for her, but it didn't mean that all he had learnt was to go to waste. That was for another time. Right now, Hestia was happy and he wasn't about to press his luck.

He stroked her long silky hair as he held her. The world around them seemed to come back into focus as they both came down from the sudden moment of truth. The niggling pain of the tackle finally came to the forefront of Bell's mind, he rubbed his lower back.

"I'm sorry I hurt your back."

"It's nothing, Kami-sama," he smiled, refusing to let little soreness wasn't going to ruin the moment. She returned his gaze and smiled just as widely. She couldn't help but rock back and forth in his arms. They sat for a time, neither really speaking where nothing more needed to be said. Still, however unspoken it was, their combined desire for that second step of intimacy clung to the air.

For this at least, Bell was ready.

Delicately holding Hestia's chin, he guided her to face him. The goddess stared back at him, her bright blue eyes shining as brightly as the moon. There was no hesitation from the Goddess and a long-awaited kiss was shared in that moment. He had wanted the kiss as much as she did, and she wanted it more than anything in the world. Her supple body pushed his to the ground and their tongues danced together, their lips parting only for air.

In between the collision of lust, Bell grew slower in his actions. It was then Hestia suggested perhaps they move along to which Bell agreed.

What they shared was magical. Even as they both rose to their feet and collected the bags they couldn't help but replay the moment. The foods were mostly undamaged from their sudden journey to the ground. Without the utilities to cook or the know-how, simpler foods were usually bought to see them through until the end of the week when they would buy a tavern cooked meal. Bell retrieved some bread rolls for the pair of them and they sat themselves down on the couch hidden away in the bedroom and ate.

"Bell, these past couple of days you've been acting weird. Was it… because of me?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry. It wasn't fair what you went through, and I swear I didn't mean to make you upset."

His words made Hestia smile. She moved over and took her place on his lap. "I'm not mad. How could I be? You were just doing your best to tell me you cared."

"More than that," he added, "I wanted to please you, make you really happy."

"Oh?" She didn't want to admit it, but her earlier talk with Hephaestus jumped to mind, "But you already please me."

"N- no, I meant the other kind of please."

There was no mistaking that, Hephaestus was right on two accounts now. Hestia squealed with internal excitement. "Pleasure me?" She asked, sarcastically innocent in her suggestion of the word.

"Yes. That one. I asked for advice from Welf and other adventurers at the Fertility Inn." He couldn't see it, but Hestia was now grinning ear to ear.

"What did you learn, Bell-kun?"

Were he not so flustered, he would have noticed the change in her tone of voice.

"Wolf told me what _not_ to do, about "how to treat a lady". The adventurers at the bar said there were _techniques_. Using my fingers and my tongue."

His goddess certainly liked the sound of that. She hadn't always wanted to try sex with another person. Freya had talked it up many times, and it just sounded messy and uncomfortable. It didn't overly interest her, not until Bell came along and got her uneventful life really started and she'd been after him since.

She giggled softly, "We could train together like you and Wallen-whatsit. I'm sure we have a lot of techniques to practise."

Not needing any further prompting, Bell's warm hand glided smoothly up Hestia's thigh and met her panties. His finger traced her thinly guarded slit up and down as his other hand fidgeted with the buttons of her uniform.

"B-Bell!" she moaned, "What are you doing?"

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear "Practising."

There was a breakthrough with the buttons and Bell's hand slithered through the opening to her bra, her annoyingly tight, all constraining bra. As he circled along the top of her breasts, his mouth met the nape of her neck with a kiss. Defeated by the bra Bell instead focused his efforts on Hestia's lower half, gently pushing his finger inside of her womanhood. The teasing of her entrance stopped but the love pecking hadn't. Hestia had turned as best she could to face him. "Bell" she cooed and he kissed her. Bell wasn't forward in his kiss as much as Hestia was submissive to the moist touch of his tongue mixed with hers.

With great regret, she pulled herself back from his touch. She didn't want to, she could feel his member hardening against her body, but now wasn't the right time.

"Bell, maybe save this for later. It's been a big day and we're both pretty tired." Bell smiled, relieved that he could get some rest before put all his preparing to use. "Besides," she went on to say "the next two days are for rest. You don't go to the dungeons and I don't go to work so we have more than enough time to be close and practise those techniques you told me about."

It was agreed that after what had transpired, both the emotional release upstairs and then the sexual anticipation downstairs, a good long night's rest was in order. Both he and she made for the bed. They stood opposite sides and watched the other undress. Bell, not wrapped in three layers of uniform, was finished before Hestia and had resisted the urge to help unclothe her well enough to wait for her in the centre of the bed. She wasted no time in joining him. Her soft breasts pressing up against his chest felt wonderful and he wrapped his arms around her. They locked lips a dozen times more until they lost themselves to sleep.

A.N. A fourth chapter, who'd though it? Well, chapter 4 and a half really, I wanted to let you all know that the story hasn't been abandoning, thought about it, but I didn't plan on it. I'm sorry it took as long as it did, there're a thousand and one reasons for its delay, my own dwindling interest in the story being one of them. However, now that things are back on track I'm more invested in getting it done and hoping to get the other half out and reading smoothly sooner rather than later.

In the meantime, what did you think of this bit of chapter right here? Did the interaction between the two meet your expectations, did it go above and beyond or did it fall flat? Do let me know in the reviews


	5. Morning Wood for the Hearth

**A.N-**

 **What? You guys are still here? Wow. Well, firstly, let me say thanks for waiting as long as you did.**

 **Despite what I said before, I think we all waited a little too long for this chapter. I had more than a little bit of trouble finishing it, that's for sure, and in all honesty, I didn't really want to. I could give you a thousand and one excuses as to why, but I said I wasn't gonna give up on this, and so help me god I'm gonna finish it. Besides, I couldn't just leave my lovely followers hanging without a little something to remind you why you're reading my work in the first place.**

 **Seriously though, thank you for reading, and for sticking around. I know it costs you nothing to keep me in a digital list, but I do appreciate it. Moving on.**

 **Please enjoy what would have been the other half of the previous chapter. Remember to leave your thoughts in the comments, good, bad, or if you just feel the need to slap me on the wrist for my not updating in a year, that works too. I'll talk to you next update, however long that may be.**

Morning arrived to shoo away the night and the brilliance of the sun warmed the earth and signified the beginning of a bright new day. Sunlight spilled over the horizon and slipped in through the simple church window.

Tucked away in their bedroom downstairs where the light would never bother them were two bodies lying snuggly together. Tucked and cosy in the bed, they shared the blanket and enjoyed the combined warmth of each other. Bell woke to the feeling Hestia's back against him, his right arm tucked under her, acting as a pillow support, and the soft feeling of her feminine flesh filling his hand and then some. When he tried to pull away, she took hold of his hand and returned it to its proper place upon her chest, not a word passing her smiling lips. With a gentle hesitant squeeze, he acknowledged her wish, at which she giggled ever so softly. He gave a bemused sigh of surrender and his hand was hers to hold.

A magical sense of serenity enveloped them, ushering them back into a light sleep. Bell's mind had all but wondered off, held captive by seductive memories of times passed.

It was Hestia who drifted into consciousness some minutes later. Awake at last, she felt revigorated. Waking with a childish mood about her, and a lovely little wake-up gift from her hormones, the events of last night swirled around in her head still. Bell loved her, and nothing could take that away from her. That thought, among other things, charged her with a lustful energy, and a heated desire to do something with it.

Bell's hand still clasped to her breast, she gleefully noted, Hestia bared the barren cold of the unused area of bed to stretch out her smooth legs. Only just keeping in his warm embrace, the goddess of the hearth slowly pressed her behind to his crotch. He barely stirred from his slumber, his mind was dominated by dreams. While there was no response from Bell, his body answered on his behalf. She delighted in the feeling of his member pressing against her. Her hero wasn't awake, but the part of him she wanted certainly was. She considered it a success all the same. Hestia pressed her shapely behind slightly harder against him and was met with as much resistance. She was surprised by just how much she was feeling behind her, she wasn't expecting so much size from someone of _his_ size. Her disbelief was put aside when she felt a sudden throb from Bell's member. She felt every inch of him pulse, press, and pass over her bare ass. Bell's cock stood at full attention and seemed to demand hers. She was only happy to oblige.

Excitement and a tinge of embarrassment seized her face as she released her hold on Bell's hand and gingerly moved over to his member. Bell made at the touch. Even in the depths of his mind, the touch of a goddess was something of an unrefusable gift of pleasure.

Bell's dream hadn't been the purest of dreams to begin with. His sleeping fantasies had been invaded by the desires of his growing lust. He found himself back at the magical phenomenon that was the Under Resort on the eighteenth floor. More specifically, the hot springs. When Hermes pushed the unexpecting Bell into the watery depths, the vision of all the girls he'd seen burned into his once pure brain. There was little in the way of order to those memories. Simply the vision of women, each beautiful in their own unique way, bathing together as one happy group. Soaking, swaying, bouncing, and in the case of the rare few, actually bathing. The memory had taken on a fantasy when he found himself steadily approaching them.

In the realm of the conscious, Hestia slowly stroked at Bell's member, enjoying the squirming and occasional moaning of her man. Every action rewarded her with a reaction. He was like a furnace in her hand. The heat came off him without end.

Bell didn't quite feel himself. Brave wasn't the word he would use, daring was a close second, but if he had to put it into words, he felt bolder. Danger he could handle, pit him against a minotaur and by Hestia that horned horror was going down, but the crowd of women encompassing him was another story. Before he knew it, the young man was backed against the rocks with every intention of doing something he would never otherwise dare to do. He took Ais by the waist, her luscious body, dripping wet and perfect in every way and held her to his own body; suddenly lacking armour, clothes and his usual jittery demeaner.

Hestia's fingers were glazed with the first licks of Bell's seed, it smeared along his shaft as her hand glided up and down. The Little Rookie was breathing heavy, and If his instincts hadn't taken over before, they certainly had now. The indecisive hand that barely held her breast seemed to switch between random kneading and tightly squeezing her, her nipple was spared nothing from either action. Hestia could barely keep herself still as her suppressed squeals and a symphony of moans. Still, Bell's member kept its sticky treasure from her, unwilling to let loose without more coaxing. As much as Hestia wanted to feel his hot seed, her arm could only reach so far and was getting rather sore. It was time for a new plan of action.

Ais stared at Bell, and met him with anticipation lingering in her golden eyes. Her naked form was something to behold. Her bust was firm and shapely, much the same could be said for her behind as well. That much Bell knew to be true. Years of adventuring had kept her body tight, yet curvy. From his memory, when he had been seen by the girls, she had calmly covered herself and simply waited. Perhaps out of curiosity to see how he'd respond, perhaps holding a small kindle of hope that he'd do the very thing he was dreaming of. Much in the same way she had covered herself, Hestia took obvious pride in her bust, and rightfully so, gladly offering Bell a place in the springs without so much as a moment of hesitation. Lili, sweet little Lili, stood initially in total shock, unable to process what she was seeing and who was seeing her. Ais was different. Bell held her in both arms, she waited, lips inches apart and eager for a kiss. Where he expected lips, he felt nothing. Where he expected nothing, he felt lips.

Having slipped out of Bell's loving grasp, Hestia had moved herself down to his lower half. She stared on at his member, it throbbed in anticipated. Had she stared any longer, the bed would be soaked in her drool. Unsure as how to proceed, she let her eagerness guide her. First was a gentle grip on his cock. Heat continued radiate off him like a woodfire. She smiled; perfect for a hearth.

Ais was gone. His disappointment in this was fleeting, as in her place, with her black hair pushed aside was Hestia down on his member. Envisioning her in such a compromising way was a stretch for his imagination, but it could be done. All the times he saw her laying on his chest, his mind seemed to reach for, only remembering her…lower. And bobbing. Her swaying breasts were the easiest image to conjure. Her bust was always bouncing and swaying, often times right in front of his face, tempting him for a squeeze, only to be press against his chest as she lay back down.

Outside of the confides of his imagination, Hestia was having some trouble deciding on how to procced. Her mouth had only so much saliva to give, and this, to her, seemed a worthy cause. Her tongue ran up his shaft, tasting flesh and salt until she reached the tip. She pulled back as a dollop of cum spread across the tip of her tongue, taken aback somewhat by the taste; and by the sheer lewdness of the act she committed. Despite everything, this was still _Bell Cranel_ she was tasting, the love of her long life, and she was still just Hestia. Confession of love or no, there was a boundary of she wasn't sure she could cross.

"Nnn," mumbled Bell, still caught in the clutches of dreamland, "H… Hestia. That feels…nice."

One small moan more escaped Bell, and the aforementioned boundary disappeared with her hesitations. Resuming at the tip of his cock, Hestia kissed his member, still not sold on the taste, and continued to lovingly gloss it with her tongue.

Caught now between the equally pleasing realms of fantasy and reality, Bell's body felt heavenly.Arather appropriate description, all things considered. Ripples of water ebbed off of Hestia as she crouched in the steamy springs. The other girls, he failed to notice, had disappeared as well. His attention was all hers as her head slid up and down his cock. He gripped at the rocks behind him, while his corporeal hands gripped the bed sheets. Hestia couldn't not notice his reaction, and took a hint of pride in what she could do to him without so much as a _lick_ of experience.

Bell couldn't have hid his enjoyment if he tried. The pleasure stringing along his body was made very clear as he continued to moan and writhe under her touch. He would try and move, and her grip of his pelvis would hold him steady as she moved faster, with more vigour. Both goddess had him this way. Controlled, overpowered, and begging for more.

Hesita didn't care about much else beyond feeling Bell wriggle under her grip. She had considered doing away with the blankets, certainly not needed the warmth, but didn't dare leave her precious Bell-kun for even a moment. She held him and her head moved along it at steadily increasing speed. As she grew more comfortable with the process, she began to toy with the sleeping hero. Her tongue pressed harder against his rigid cock, circling his head whenever she reached the top, and risking a free hand to jerk at the base as her saliva travelled down onto his pelvis. She didn't need to know much about sex to see that he was nearing his limit.

With a pop, she released his member from her the warmth of her mouth. He opened his eyes to look down at her, and a single shot from her dazzling blue eyes was all it took to shake him to his core. She had a power over him, even in a position such as that, he couldn't rid himself of his desire for her. Nor could he ignore the buckling of his legs, and the shuddering that rocked his body from within. Dream Hestia stood, eyes still not leaving his, and with a steady hand, took his member and pressed it to her sex. Bell's desire screamed at him to continue, but just as Hestia smiled at him, his mind reeled from the dream and slammed Bell back into state consciousness.

There was little time for confusion, as a powerful pleasure swept through Bell before he could so much as blink. Finally, he found himself awake as his cock shot a mess of hot cum into Hestia's mouth. The comedown was slow and did little to help his disorientated state. His cock throbbed, spreading the last of his seed and something had a vice like grip of his pelvis, attempting to clean it all up.

"Wha-?" realisation came as Hestia poked her head out from the sheets, revealing the sticky mess they had made, "G-Goddess! What are you doing?"

"Practising," she smiled.

Bell covered his reddening face with both hands. Unsure as to whether he was glad or worried about what he had brought down on himself. All he knew for sure, was that by week's end, they were going to need new sheets.


End file.
